POR ESO
by HermsPotter
Summary: Harry y Hermione estan separados pero porque?....EPILOGO Harry y Hermione ahora que estan juntos, como la llevan despues de todo...
1. GoodBye

Hola!!!!!!!!!

Porfin despues de unnnnnnn buen tiempo aqui estoy de regreso con este nuevo proyecto este sera un fic de mmmm nose algo asi como algunos capitulos y sera mi primer lima JAJAJA Bueno intento de porque no se como escribir muy bien estas cosas pero bueno espero que les guste es obvio un HHr porque soy shipper de corazon.

Bueno pasando a los anuncios parroquiales quisiera dedicar este capitulo a una autora que tuvo que borrar su fic porque la llamaron plagiadora y como ya borro su fic no recuerdo su nombre y eso me apena mucho pero si mi mente no me falla va pa ti Kry Potter .

Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes es mio Bla, Bla, Bla son de J.K Rowling pero en fin Pasemos a lo que nos cruje.

* * *

**POR ESO  
**

**Capitulo 1 :**

**GoodBye**

Hoy como todas las noches desde aquel día en que me fui me pregunto, si te decepcione o si simplemente te falle? Eso es algo que no se con certeza y esa es una verdad que me atormenta día a día.

Que si deberías juzgarme o culparme por lo que sucedió desde que empezamos a estar juntos? Creo que eso tampoco te lo podría decir, porque no encuentro una respuesta razonable a ello porque es muy probable que no la haya.

Desde el momento en que me di cuenta que entre tú y yo ya no existía una simple amistad también me di cuenta que las cosas ya no eran ni serian nunca más igual, primero por la incertidumbre de saber si era correspondido, después la incógnita de si los demás nos juzgarían o apoyarían y si el hecho de tenerte e mi lado no era otra cosa más que una anhelante desesperación por sentirme vivo.

Vi desde el principio que esto no duraría, que irónico, el final antes de que empezara, si lo vi, era casi palpable pero tenía que correr el riesgo, tratar de saber que tan real era ese sentimiento, cuando me aceptaste te vi tan segura que supe que eras desde siempre para mi, tome de ti lo que necesite, lo que nunca tuve, lo siempre necesite y que por derecho era mío y te di lo mejor de mí.

Sin embargo creo que la noche que me marche solo para enfrentar mi destino, dejándote a sabiendas de lo que eso significaba en ambos sentidos, no te podía arriesgar conmigo pero tampoco podía enfrentarte, se que esa noche me lleve tu amor y tu alma conmigo acabando todo entre nosotros.

A pesar de todo lo que paso, y del tiempo transcurrido desde entonces esta historia no ha acabado, me gustaría que supieras que estoy aquí y estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites, sé que no de la misma manera porque sé que no has podido perdonarme y estas en todo tu derecho.

Fuiste la única para mi, de todas las personas que me rodeaban fuiste la única que me hizo sentirme acompañado, feliz, lograste tocarme, tocaste mi corazón, mi alma, me hiciste ver la vida y el mundo de una manera diferente, cambiaste mi vida y mis metas, pero ahora...

El amor es verdaderamente ciego, y eso lo supe cuando lo único que me importaba eras tú, tu seguridad, tu integridad, tu vida; mi corazón, mi alma, mi mente todo yo quede cegado por ti y sin quererlo te lastime como nunca creí que podría hacerlo pero era realmente necesario.

Te bese, de abrace, te sostuve la cabeza, vele tu sueño, compartimos nuestros sueños, deseos, metas, la cama, te llegue a conocer mejor que nadie, conozco tus gestos, tus actitudes, tu olor, me volví tu mas grande admirador, amigo, compañero, amante; me volví un adicto a ti y lo que me hacías sentir.

Por todo ello, ahora que por fin todo ha acabado, que después de años lejos de ti luchando por un lugar mejor donde puedas vivir segura y ser feliz ha llegado el momento en que por fin me marche definitivamente, se que tal vez nunca te pueda olvidar pero también sé que no me puedes perdonar y por eso te dejo verdaderamente en libertad ahora que te he vuelto a ver debo hacerlo por tu bien y el mío propio.

Adiós amor, adiós amiga mía, adiós compañera de aventuras, a pesar de todo siempre fuiste la primera y la única para mí en verdad fue así, solo tu lograste tocarme verdaderamente y me hiciste vivir y creer en un futuro y lo hice creí y luche pero fue por ti, para ti, hoy solo me queda decirte adiós.

Siempre fui un soñador desde que era pequeño, cuando te conocí empezé a soñar con un lugar solo para los dos y a pesar de todo en el fondo sigo teniendo ese sueño que hoy se que es irreal y me resisto a despertar de él no puedo romperme más de lo que ya estoy y por eso dejo mis sueños contigo.

Espero que con el paso del tiempo me recuerdes, no lo que somos hoy separados sino lo que fuimos juntos, lo que vivimos, lo que sentimos, lo que llegamos a ser y no lo que no fuimos.

Si tan solo supiera que me perdonaras que olvidarías y comprenderías lo que sucedió me quedaría aquí contigo, te he observado desde hace un tiempo te veo salir del trabajo, ir a comer y regresar a casa, te he visto llorar y muy pocas veces sonreír, muchas veces te vi dormir, ahora veo apagarse tu luz con la del amanecer.

Me gustaría ser el padre de tus hijos y me quedaría toda la vida contigo, a tu lado compartiendo todo y cada segundo de ella, dándote lo mejor y lo peor de mi porque no soy perfecto, te conozco demasiado bien y sé que de una u otra manera sigues siendo mía, siempre tuvimos nuestras dudas pero también siempre estuvimos bien.

Te amo, te juro que en verdad es así, no puedo vivir sin ti, no sé cómo hacerlo pero lo intentare no tengo otra opción más que intentarlo y tratar de crearme una vida sin ti y sin tu amor.

Debo decirte adiós para siempre pero no como esa noche porque hoy estoy aquí robándote presencia sin que tu lo sepas, esta vez es para siempre, adiós amor mío, adiós amiga y confidente, adiós corazón porque te quedas con él lo dejo al lado del tuyo para que tu decidas que hacer con él, has sido y serás la única persona a la que le he entregado todo lo que soy, la única para mí.

Me llevo el recuerdo de nuestras noches juntos, los momentos, las risas, las miradas y el amor verdadero que compartimos, todo sigue tan vivo y fresco en mí, como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde aquellos días hasta hoy, sigo sintiendo tu presencia junto a mí y esos recuerdos son lo que me llevo conmigo en mi corazón y en mi memoria para siempre.

Aun sigo sintiendo tus manos entre las mías y me las llevo al corazón al dormir, se que el tiempo es cruel y él se encargara de borrar mi presencia y mi recuerdo para siempre y el mismo tiempo se encargara de sostener mi alma cuando me marche de este mundo y regrese a decirte adiós eternamente.

Siempre te recordare, como lo que eres fuiste y serás para mí, la única mujer que ha tocado mi alma y mi ser, la única para mi, estoy destrozado, perdido, olvidado, hundido en mi propio olvido, tan destrozado de decirte adiós hasta el fin amor, la única para mi….

Por siempre.

**You have been the one.**

**You have been the one for me.**

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado poco a poco les contare que fue lo que paso entre estos dos, mandenme un review que nada les cuesta mientras mas manden mas rapido actualizare y demas si me adivinan la cancion en la que base el fic la actualizacion sera todavia mucho mas rapida asi que tomense el tiempito y pusenle donde dice review que los escritores de fics nos sentomos mas motivados cuado vemos que ha gustado la historia, muchas gracias por adelantado.**

**HermsPotter **


	2. Cada Día

**Holaaaaa **

**Nos saben lo contenta que me puse que les gustara el primer capitulo de este pequeño fic y digo pequeño porque apenas llevo 3 capitulos y pues no se como segurle el 4to pero bueno cuando lo tenga saldra el 3ro :P**

**Quiero decirles que esta historia debe estar lista antes de que termine junio por que empezando julio entro a mi internado y pues me convertire en una esclava mas del hospital al que me manden pero bueno eso es lo que ami me gusta y pues quiero terminar antes para no dejarlos esperando mucho ya que eso es feo me ha pasado que espero un capitulo y nada mas no sale pero bueno.**

**Mejor no los molesto mas y les dejo el capitulo 2 que es la perspectiva de hermione y mas o menos asi ira la cosa harry- hermione y el 3cap es algo asi como que entre los dos nos cuentan que paso y por cierto ya esta listo me llevo años terminarlo pero en fin a lo que nos crije.**

**Ya sabe los personajes no son mios sono de J.K. Rowling que esperemos no publique otras sandeses como el libro 6.**

* * *

**  
**

**CAPITULO 2: **

**CADA DÍA**

Cada día que pasa siento que te olvido mas pero después algo me recuerda a ti que me hace darme cuenta que no es así, simplemente lo intento, procurando olvidarte pero no

puedo, como los pajaros heridos que buscan donde caer, asi me encuntro tratando de encontrar mi sitio.

Procuro alejarme de todo lo que me recuarda a ti, de los momento y los lugares donde nos quisimos, no donde solo nos quisimos sino donde nos amamos, trato de conocer gente

nueva esperando que alguien me ayude a olvidarte, me enredo en amores sin ganas ni fuerzas de olvidarte.

Todo para que, para que al caer la noche con su manto que me cubre y me doy cuenta de una sola cosa y esa es que te necesito a mi lado para poder ser feliz, para poder seguir

en pie, para poder vivir.

Siento que mis días largos, mas largos de lo que son en realidad, trato de mantenerme el mayor tiempo del dia ocupada para no pensar en ti, para no recordarte ni revivir todo lo

que era mi vida cuando aun estabas comigo, hago mil y un cosas distintas.

Prefiero caminar en vez de aparecerme o usar otro medio de transporte, pisando y contando las hojas caídas, procuro cansarme cada dia para que a la caída de la noche me

encuentre completamente rendida y apenas sin vida y asi al ver mi casa sola, callada y vacia, tengo miedo de lo que haría, con las fuerzas y las ganas suficientes.

Lo que haría porque en vez de esta maldita soledad estuvieras tu, porque siguiéramos compartiendo nuestras alegrías y nuestras tristezas, porque siguieras tu conmigo, por no

seguir viviendo como lo hago porque esto no es vida, vagar sin rumbo fijo, haciendo lo mismo cada dia, por no vivir asi perdida sin ti.

De que no seria capaz porque estuvieras aquí, por no sentirme asi como me siento, tan miserable y vacía, tan perdida en mi misma entre la gente que ignora lo que sufro desde que

desidiste por los dos

Porque eso fue lo que hiciste te marchaste pasando sobre mi, sobre lo que yo quería y deseaba a pesar de las veces que me juraste estar a mi lado siempre, de que me dijiste que

jamás me lastimarias, lo hiciste, te fuiste y me heriste como jamás pensé que alguien lo haria.

Me siento engañana, no se si alguna vez me amantes como dijiste, dejaste que te adorara, que te amara, y me mentiste porque alguien que ama no abandona, no por razones como

las que me dijiste, no lo comprendo, que ironia.

Fui un capricho, suyo, me dejaste darte pero tu nunca me diste nada mas que amistad, jugaste con todo lo que mi corazón te ofreció, fueron falsas todo las caricias, los besos, las

promesas, todo el, dejo que lo llenara de amor porque eso es lo que necesitaba para triunfar.

Y sin mas un día se fue, quiero imaginarme que en el fondo el motivo era un amor inmenso por mi pero como puede alguien que dice amar, abandonar a la vez, no lo entiendo ni lo

puedo creer.

Mas de una vez le demostré que era capaz de soportarlo todo por el incluso la muerte era poco para mi, pero aun asi eso no basto, ni yo ni mi amor eramos suficientes para el,

nunca pude ser lo sufientemente buena y eso el me lo demostró.

**Quién diría que algún día fuimos felices.**

**Quién diría que algún día fui feliz.**

Nuestra casa esta tan vacia sin ti, tan llena de ti como si el tiempo aquí se hubiera detenido, las mismas cosas nunca e tenido el valor de desaserme de nada de ti, nuestras

fotografías, los recuerdos de nuestras misiones todo nosotros, a pesar del tiempo no puedo ni quiero olvidar nada de lo que vivimos juntos, de lo que vivi junto a ti.

Los momentos y situaciones se quedaron con tu partida, tu ultimo regalo, las copas con que celebrábamos nuestras victorias, el par de botellas de mantequilla que guardaste como

recuerdo cuando pasamos la primera noche en esta casa fueron testigos de nuestro amor, tu poster de l**os ****chuunni****cannons**, mis libros en en un ricon de la sala, el cuadro de la

orden.

El tiempo sigue pasando sin hablarme, sin mirarme, sin decirme nada, sacándome sonrisas falsas siendo todo mas mecanico que sincero en mi, como me hubiera gustado que

hubieras hablado comigo, pero eso no existe solo que paso, lo que hiciste, me dejaste.

Y no es el hecho de que me dejaras lo que me duele y me lastima, si no que no me dijeras, que no confiaras en mi, Dumbledor me dijo tus razones depues de que cayo el señor

oscuro pero aun asi porque no regresaste, porque no hablaste conmigo, porque ignoraste mis decisiones, porque me ignoraste a mi que tanto te amaba.

Mi peor tormento es tu partida, la manera como me dejaste, como pude ser tan tonta de no darme cuenta que te despedías, _Recuerdo tan bien esa noche que duele y a la vez _

_alegra mi corazón como el __mas__ bello y doloroso recuerdo en que lo convertiste..._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo este al igual que el primero llevan bastante tiempo enlatados por mis examenes finales pero como ya me dieron todo junio para descansar me decidi a publicar y me prometi terminar antes de julio como les dije al principio porque una vez que entre al Internado solo dios sabra si tendre tiempo de escribir o dormir y eso significa que no se si podre leer pero bueno esperemos que todo salga bien ya que es el sueño de mi vida. **

**Este capitulo es algo asi como el estado actual de hermione desde que Harry se fue y como habran visto se quedo en que nos iba a contar esa noche y eso sera en el siguiente capitulo cuando lo cuenten entre los dos para que sea mas interesante todavia ademas de que nos esclarecera algunas cosas HARRY.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **

**deli :Muchas gracias por tu review se agradece ya que me anima un buen y se que el capitulo no esclarece mucho tus dudas hacerca de que paso pero te aseguro que el tercero lo hara y espero te guste porque ademas describe mas o menso como se despidieron nuestros amigos; muchas gracias por leer.**

**Hadita1991: Mil gracias por leer y efectivamente quiere pero no hace nada por estar con ella, es menso como muchos hombres pero bueno todo se esclarecera mas con el siguiente capitulo porque este solo nos dice como esta la pobre herms desde que la dejaron, espero te haya hustado y sigas leyendo, gracias por seguir la historia.**

**Xia Malfoy: Ding, Ding le diste creo que fui muy obvia con la cancion pero si es la de Goodbye My Lover de James Blunt desde que vi el video me obscesione con hacelo fic y pues en un rato de oscio entre mis examenes, tareas y estudio lo empeze y pues lo converti en mas :P esero que este nuevo apitulo te haya gustado igual y como la mayoria de mis fics esta basado en una cancion, gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando la historia.**

**Kry Potter: Que te puedo decir te dedique el cap por lo que tuviste que hacer con Azucar y Miel de borrarlo como te dije en el review que te deje me parece la cosa mas cruel que le pueden hacer a uno que lo obliguen a borrar algo que le costo escribir se que lo sigue en LPF porqur tambien soy parte de ahi :P pero bueno era la 2a vez que veia semejante cosa y por eso me dije lety has algo pero luego me dije que puedes hacer pues k mas una mencion honorifica ademas que al revisar tu profile me di cuenta que eres parte de los de blanco (sip yo tambien estudio medicina) y me volvi a decir Do Something y pues no kiero que estas cosas queden en el olvido. Gracias por leer.**

**Bueno espero que en verdad les este gustando y sino o si no se entiende alguna parte diganme para esclarecer y disipar las dudas pero sobretodo lo que piensan de la historia asi me ayudan a poner y quitar cosas como que nos e que odian los monologos, que kieren mas dialogos, menos dramatismo yo que se lo que les gusta y no para hacer la historia mas amena, bueno en fin recuerten 1Review 1Escritora feliz :D**

**Saludos HermsPotter (lety)**


	3. Por Eso

**Bueno ****mazo**** menos ****así**** va a estar este ****capítulo**** el principio serán ****p****ensamientos de uno y ****a partir**** de lo subrayado se combinaran ambos para continuar con el segundo ****capítulo, la cursiva es hermione****, no ****sé**** si me explique :P pero bueno cualquier cosas me dicen.**

**Ha si una pequeña advertencia este ****capítulo**** tiene situaciones de adultos y pues el que se sienta raro u ofendido que no diga que no le ****advertí**** pero bueno, en el relato de esa situación se combinaran los pensamientos y reflexiones de nuestros amigos para que juntos nos cu****e****nten que paso esa ****última ****noche**** y se entienda mejor**

* * *

**Ya saben los perosnajes son de JK Rowling y todos los derechos le corresponde **

* * *

**POR ESO**

Ella y yo nos conocemos desde los 11 años, y en el instante en que cruzamos palabras nos convertimos en amigos, se puede decir que es una superficialidad pero así fue, unas

palabras bastaron para sembrar la semilla de la amistad y desde entonces hemos estado juntos, en las buenas y en las malas, se que suena trillado pero así sucedió.

Con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos buenos amigos, los mejores diría yo y de ahí sigo el curso natural de dos almas predestinadas a estar juntos, surgió el amor entre nosotros,

pero había tantas cosas que nos separaban y a la vez tantas más que nos unían.

Pero a pesar del peligro que ella corría a mi lado y del miedo infinito de que algo malo le pasara, ella me ayudo a superar mis miedos y afrontar lo que viniera estando ella junto a

mí, a pesar de que yo acepte, en mi corazón seguía el miedo de que algo le pasara, haciendo que de una u otra manera descuidara mi misión, yo sabía que eso era un gran

problema porque no solo ponía en peligro mi vida sino la de las demás personas que estaban a mi lado incluyendo la de ella.

Por todo ello mi maestro y mentor me dio a entender que lo mejor sería emprender la búsqueda solo para encontrar mi verdadero yo y la fuerza necesaria en mi para triunfar en

esta terrible misión, sin embargo el irme sin decirle nada era un precio muy alto para la victoria, un precio del cual no sabría el verdadero valor sino hasta que estuve lejos de ella.

Como se sentiría ella, si siempre le decía y le demostraba que la amaba y de repente un día sin mas desaparezco de su vida, me llegaría a perdonar?, me comprendería?, su amor

seria tan grande como para esperarme sin explicaciones?, esas eran preguntas que me hacia día a día y que no tendrían respuesta o por lo menos yo no las hallaba.

Así que sin más una noche mientras ella dormía a mi lado partí.

Si, me fui de su lado en busca de un futuro para todos, después de tanto tiempo juntos, de llevarnos en la mente y en el corazón, con cada aventura y complicidad fuimos

construyendo nuestro amor, así como pocos a paso lento pero seguro, así me marche.

Esa noche tu estabas ahí, a mi lado como siempre, la orden se encontraba repasando una a una las pistas que teníamos hasta entonces, nos dábamos miradas de complicidad entre

la gente haciéndome sentir como siempre especial y diferente sin saber que esa noche partiría.

Cuando llegamos a casa me abrazaste como siempre, rozaste tus labios con mi mejía en una delicada caricia, pera después dirigirte al sillón de la sala, te fui hacer compañía

mientras tratabas de repasar los planes que habíamos ideado con la orden esta noche, sin embargo el único plan que había en mi mente era el de mi partida y el grabarme todo tu

ser en mi mente y en mi corazón.

Mientras ella hablaba con la mirada perdida por la ventana yo la miraba detenida mente mientras con mis dedos acariciaba su brazo, ella observó las puntas de mis dedos camino

de sus hombros, y separó ligeramente los labios para respirar, apoye los dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligue a mirarme, enrede los dedos entre sus rizos a la altura de las sienes.

Le dije que la amaba como a nada en este mundo, Rose mi boca con la de ella; La bese con suavidad en los labios, después me aparte para poder mirarla a los ojos

Recuerdo tan bien esa noche que duele y a la vez alegra mi corazón.

–¿Pasa algo Harry? Yo también te amo.

–No solo quería decirte esta noche que te amo.

-Siempre me lo dices

Le bese la comisura de los labios y sentí que ella se estremecía de nuevo, retrocedí para mirarla a los ojos , deslice la mano por su cuello hacia los botones de su blusa las puntas de mis dedos acariciaron su piel desnuda y también la tela de la blusa mientras la desabotonaba, me incline hacia ella y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, le saque la blusa.

_ Contuve __un gemido, su cálido aliento sobre __mi__ cuello hizo__ que un escalofrío recorriese mi__ espalda, y el contacto de su mano __me erizaba la piel, u__n calor __se apodero de _

_mí__ lo deseaba, __ l__o deseaba tanto que __se me__ nublaba la vista y apenas podía respirar__, respire hondo y separe__ los labios _

La bese en la boca y la sentí que quedaba sin aliento

_Lo bese con ardor y me se puso a horcajadas sobre su regazo, estaba perdida, completamente perdida, arrastrada por sensaciones que me superaban, cada vez que  
_

_estaba con __él__ era lo mismo sensaciones __desconocidas__ me invadían, le levante__ el suéter __ y la camiseta dejando su __torso __al descubierto, __nos __separa__mos __ sólo el tiempo _

_necesario para sacarle ambas prendas por la __cabeza y__ posar mis manos en él, s__us poderosos pectorales y sus hombros. _

Con sus dedos recorrió mi piel y me acarició se sentó sobre mí, y notó mi presión, con el corazón de ambos galopando en el pecho y en los oídos nos apretamos fuerte el uno con

el otro como si quisiéramos fundirnos en uno, deslizó las manos por mi abdomen como tantas veces lo había hecho.

Le abrí la blusa, dejando que se deslizase por sus hombros y sus brazos tirándola al suelo y mire su ropa interior, radié su cintura descendió hacia sus rodillas, la reclinó hacia atrás

y apoye la oreja en su pecho escuchando su corazón, el corazón que tanto amaba y amo, unas lagrimas escaparon de mis ojos sin embargo trate de ocultarlas y continuar, le quite

el bra como amaba hacerlo y la bese en el centro de su pecho.

_Lo aleje para mirarlo, me miraba como nunca lo había visto mirarme, sus ojos eran __más__ cristalinos de lo __normal__ y __tenía__ la mirada __más__ triste que jamás le había visto, _

_me beso toda como nunca y como siempre me desabrocho los pantalones y me los quito con leves roces a mi piel mientras lo __hacía__ como despidiéndose de mi piel._

_Nos paramos para ahora ser yo la que le __desabrochaba__ los jeans y poder dejarlo en bóxers negros, como me encantaba verlo __así__ con esa prenda tan masculina, me _

_agarró por los hombros me hizo ponerme de pie, atrajo mi cara y dio un beso de la manera __más__ delicada y sensual que jamás me había dado sentí mucho __más__ que con _

_un beso apasionado se podría decir que sentí su corazón. _

Lleve mis manos hasta su trasero y la alcé, ella rodeó mi cintura con las piernas, sintiéndonos y con un par de patadas me libere de mis pantalones. No dejó de besarla

apasionadamente mientras salían de la sala en dirección a un oscuro dormitorio. Las luces que se colaban la ventana caían sobre la cama y ahí en nuestra cama como tantas veces

la hice mía una vez más despidiéndome para el largo viaje que hice.

_Me amo como si fuera la primera vez y en efecto como la ultima, lo __sentó__ tan en __mí__, me llevo al cielo y me regreso a la tierra y mas __allá__, me sentí amada, querida, _

_deseada como solo __él__ sabe hacerme sentir, me abrace a __él__ hasta que el sueño y el cansancio me vencieron._

Fue muy duro para mi levantarme antes que los rayos del sol nacieran no por pereza sino porque no quería irme de su lado y menos así, sin decir nada, sin una explicación ni nada

y sin embargo lo hice me fui, te di mi alma sin pedirte nada solo por haber estado conmigo y te deje todo lo que yo era porque tú eres la única que me conoce, eres mi más grande

sueño que jamás pude ni podre tener que cumplí, el estar junto a ti.

Me fui a vencer al señor oscuro, pero una vez que lo vencí me di cuenta que no estaríamos en paz hasta acabar con todos los subordinados que escaparon y regresar para volver

aparte mejor decidí seguir mi misión de crearle un mundo mejor.

Pero jamás creí que me llevara 5 años todo, busque a voldemort por así año y medio hasta que di con él y el resto en cazar a los mortifagos que juraron vengarse de mi; si supieras

que tú fuiste mi más grande arma para triunfar, para seguir, para levantarme día a día pero creo que ya es tarde para eso.

**Le ****diste sentido****a cada sentimiento**

**Que ****he tenido**

**Le ****diste una ****razón**** a mis latidos**

**Y ****la oportunidad ****increíble**** de estar contigo**

* * *

**BUENO, BUENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SE HAYA ENTENDIDO, ME HE TARDADO PORQUE ANDO JUNTANDO Y BUSCANTO PAPELES PARA MI INTERNADO Y PUES TOMA SU TIEMPO PERO BUENO, YA SABEN DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, TOMATAZOS, INSULTOS, MALDICIONES LO QUE SEA MANDEMELOS QUE ALGO ES ALGO Y ME ALEGRA, ES MI PRIMERA ESCENA SUBIDA DE TONO Y ME GUSTARA SABER COMO ME QUEDO ASI K ANIMENSE**

**HermsPotter  
**


	4. Where U Go

**Ok, Ok Lo se, lo se ha pasado mucho mas de 265 dias, pero tambien han pasado un millon de cosas en mi vida, un año muy alegre y didactico para mi pero que apartir de julio se volvio gris, cai en una pequeña depresio de la que ya estoy saliendo, sigo un poco apachurrada pero en fin tiempo al tiempo asi que decidi continuar con lo que hacia falta asi que heme aqui y no los aburro mas.**

* * *

**Ya saben los perosnajes son de JK Rowling y todos los derechos le corresponde **

* * *

**Where U Go**

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse mas de lo que la noche ya era, augurando una probable tormenta, el viento comenzС a soplar volviendo el ambiente hЗmedo y frio, pareciera que el clima se empezara a tornar como mis sentimientos en este momento, mirАndote por Зltima vez a travИs de tu ventana me decidМ a partir de una vez mАs cuando alguien tomo mi hombro.

-Valla, si eres tu, no te reconoci por tu facha.

Yo?, facha? Esa voz era muy conocida para mi, la habМa escuhado por mucho tiempo, pero igual hacia tiempo que no la escuchada, me gire y efectvamente era quien yo creia que era.

-Ron?

-si , el mismo , se puede saber que haces? Bueno ya se que haces mas bien donde has estado amigo?

No era el mismo Ron que conocМa, se le veМa mas formal, mas maduro, mas seguro de si mismo, sus ojos reflejaban preocupaciСn, tristeza y alegrМa a la vez, cosaque crei era por mi.

-Hola amigo como has estado. Le dije mientras nos abrazabamos, trataba de evadir su pregunta.

-Pues bien dentro de todo, trabajo en el ministerio con hermione. Note un tono de preocupaciСn en su voz

-Valla no sabia que trabajaras con ella.

-Si, pero dime donde has estado no creas que no noto que no quieres responderme.

-Te has vuelto mas perceptivo por lo que veo. Una falsa risa saliС de mis labios.

-AsМ es, por algo soy auror, no crees; pero dime que paso porque te fuiste asi, sin decirle nada a nadie y mas sin despedirte de hermione.

-con que auror, wahow quien se lo iba a imaginar, yo pensИ que serias jugador de quidich profesional.

-No me hizo gracia tu comentario, asi que mejor contestame ©DСnde has estado todo este tiempo?

-parece que no podre seguir evitando tu pregunta. Dijo en voz baja mas para si que para Ron,

- Es una larga historia que creo yo no tiene lugar ahora, no depues de tanto tiempo.

-Bueno si no quieres decirme nada esta bien, estas en tu derecho pero yo creo que la mujer que esta ahМ, la que dejo de ser la misma que conocimos merece que hables con ella.

Harry regreso la mirada al cielo estrellado sintiendo que su corazСn se encogМa por las palabras de su amigo que tenМan mucha verdad, Hermione se merecМa una explicaciСn antes de desaparecer para siempre de su vida.

-No creo que quiera escucharme, de hecho si yo fuera ella, no le dejarМa ni hablar.

-Puede ser pero sabes, tu no eres ella y sabes que jamАs harias eso.

-No sabria como empezar. Harry miraba fijamente algЗn punto lejano sin atreverse a regresar la mirada a la ventana

Ron se acercС hasta hacer que lo mirara, lo tomo de ambos hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-Si te vuelves a ir sin decir nada te arrepentiras el resto de tu vida y el dМa que quieras hablar con ella no te atreverАs, ya estas aquМ, que mas podrМa pasar, por lo menos no quedarМa en ti no haberlo intentando y lo mas importante es que jamАs te preguntaras que hubiera pasado si.

Definitivamente Ron no era el mismo que conoci, era mas centrado y definitivamente mas maduro que yo, me quede mirando sus ojos tratando de recordar los Зltimos momentos que pasamos juntos pero no eran tantos como yo creМan, cada uno de mis recuerdos me devolvМa a ella┘.

-Ron no es tan fАcil despuИs de todo este tiempo, soy capaz de cazar mortifagos, evadir hechizos e inclizo de asesinar, pero no soy capaz de enfrentarme a mi pasado┘ Un pasado en el que hui por un futuro mejor para todos y que me llevo a donde estamos hoy.

Trate de alejarme de mi amigo pero una de sus manos me sujeto el brazo evitando que me alejara de el, mas bien evitando que le diera la espalda.

-Acaso eso es lo que somos para ti? Un pasado? Un pasado al cual no piensas volver y deseas olvidar para siempre.

HabМa dolor y rencor en sus palabras, no puedo creer que no me entienda o acaso era que en todo esto el Зnico equivocaso era yo? No serА que en vez de luchar por un futuro mejor hui de el?

-No me malinterpretes

Trate de soltarme de su agarre pero no me lo permitiС sino que por el contrario me obligo a encararlo nuevamente, pero esta vez su mirada era de reproche y decepcion.

-Entonces explМcamelo.

-Estos Зltimos aЯos no han sido fАciles e pasado por demasiadas cosas, hambre, frio, soledad incluso e estado al borde de la muerte pero sabes me levantava una y otra vez con tal de que el mundo en el que ella viviera fuera un lugar feliz, alegre, lleno de vida y amor para todos los que deje atrАs, si decidi irme fue por ustedes, fue porque a mi lado corrian demasiados peligros, peligros a los que me enfrente solo y solo por suerte o tal vez azares del destino sobrevivМa, no me imagino que hubiera pasado si ella, tu y los demАs ubieran estado cerca cuando la batalla final llego, no fue fАcil, ningЗn maldito segundo de estos aЯos a sido fАcil para mi.

Grite exaltando, tome a ron por la corbata y lo encare con los ojos llenos de rabia y dolor.

-Jamas creas que no pensИ regresar, pero mi regreso solo ubiera significado mas sufrimiento.

De un hАbil movimiento Ron se solto y de pronto me vi de frente con el frio suelo, en algЗn momento levanto el puЯo y lo estampo en mi pomulo izquierdo, Аgilmente se inclino para levantarme y medio sacudirme mientras me miraba lleno de dolor.

-No creas que nosotros estuvimos en un lecho de rosas todos estos aЯos y mucho menos ella, desde que te fuiste no es la misma y sinceramente no creo que algЗn dia lo vuelva a ser.

Acto seguido se empezС a alejar de mi┘..

-Espero que antes de irte intentes por lo menos hablar con ella, se lo merece, y si decides quedarte date una vuelta por la madriguera, fue y seguirА siendo tu casa.

De un click desapareciС de la misma manera en la que llego, rАpido y silencioso, me quede pensando, mirando al cielo, vi como las estrellas brillaban y como lentamente una de ellas fue perdiendo el brillo hasta que se convirtien en una estrella fugaz que cruzo en cielo.

Me pregunte a donde podrМa ir, o mas bien a donde deberМa ir, sin darme cuenta fui caminando hasta llegar a su puerta y mirarla fijamente mientras mi mano se cerraba en un puЯo para tocar la puerta.

* * *

**O POR DIOS, O POR DIOS CREO QUE AHORA SI NO TENGO PERDON DE NADIE, HACE MAS DE UN AяO QUE ABANDONE LA HISTORIA PERO NO ES QUE LA HAYA ABANDONADO SINO QUE NO TENIA TIEMPO CON EL INTERNADO Y ESO PERO AHORA LAMENTABLEMENTE TENGO TIEMPO PERO ESA ES UNA HISTORIA TRISTE ASI QUE NO TIENE CASO HABLAR DE ELLO, BUENO SOLO QUIERO DISCULPARME Y DECIRLES QUE AHORA SI LA TERMINARE, DE HECHO AHORA SON LAS 12:11 AM EN MEXICO ASI QUE APENAS PUBLIQUE ESTO ESCRIBIRE LOS DEMAS CAPITULOS Y CONFORME LOS BALLA TERMINANDO LOS IRE SUBIENDO ASI QUE CHANCE SERA MAяANA O EN SU DEFECTO A MAS TARDAR PASADO MAяANA JUEVES.  
MIL DISCULPAS Y YA SABEN COMENTARIOS RECLAMOS LO QUE SEA LO MERSCO MIL PERDONES**


	5. Perdoname

**bSI BUENO YA ES VIERNES PERO CREANME ME ESFORSE POR ESCRIBIR ALGO BIEN Y NO SOLO POR ESCRIBIR, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y A VER QUE PASA.  
ESTE CAPITULO ES UNA CONFRONTACION ENTRE HERMIONE Y HARRY, CON AYUDA DE UN NARRADOR Y ALGO DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS.**

* * *

**YA SABEN LO DE SIEMPRE, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K. ROWLING Y A LA WARNER BROS.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**PERDONAME **

Tenia la mirada clavada en el cafИ oscuro de la puerta, perdido en sus pensamientos, preguntantose que mas podrМa pasar si se atrevМa a tocar esa puerta o mas bien si ella lo querria escuchar porque muy probablemente de haber sido alrevez las cosas el considera mucho escucharla y es que irse sin darle mas explicaciones no es fАcil de soportar; en que momentp habМa llegado a esa desision ni el mismo lo sabia solo querМa verla a los ojos, pedirle persdon por lo tonto que habМa sido, porque al sentirla tan cerca no podМa darse el lujo de volver a perderla, por lo menos esta vez hablarМa de frente con ella.

Levanto la mano y todo a la pueta esperando que ella le abriera┘. su espera fue larga ya que al parecer ella no tenia intenciones de abrirle a nadie, cuando ya estaba a punto de mirar por la ventana escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta por lo que decidiС no moverse.

La puerta se abriС revelando a la mujer por la que se habМa ido, porquen no regreso, a quien decidiС proteger sin decirle y aquien a pesar del tiempo y todo lo pasado seguМa amando con todo su corazСn, era ella la mujer que tenia enfrente, quie lo mirada horrorisada, no creyendo que fuese el, el que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Hermione por favor, necesito explicarte┘.

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por una bofetada que castigo por segunda vez en esa noche su mejilla izquierda, ella seguМa enfrente de el con los ojos empaЯados en lagrimas.

-Hermione, yo┘

un segundo golpe se estrello en su cara solo que este impacto en su mejilla derecha, que fue seguido de pequeЯos puЯetazos mas que echos con fuerza estaban hechos con dolor ya que no lastimaban su cuerpo sino su corazСn por la desesperaciСn con que estos eran lanzados.

El rАpidamente tomo sus muЯecas mas que para evitar que lo siguiera golpeando, era para tratar de calmarla, la hizo retroceder en esa posiciСn hasta situarse dentro de la casa, misntras la castaЯa trataba inЗtilmente de soltarse mientras no dejaba de llorar, el la abrazo contra su volutad tratando de calmarla.

-Hermione por favor, perdСname.

Lagrimas empezaban a caer por su cara de el. Mientras ella hacia su llanto mas amargo y doloroso haciИndole doler a el tambiИn.

Ya mas calmados ambos habМan dejado de llorar y se encontraban sentados en el sofА, aun fundidos en un abrazo que fue roto por ella mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina a prepara tИ.

-He esperado mucho tiempo por que regresaras pero hoy que estas aquМ no se si quiero escucharte Harry.

Ella se encontraba en la cocina mientras el se paraba en el parco de la puerta a verla preparar metСdicamente la bebida.

-Se que no nada despuИs de tanto tiempo de silencio pero solo te pido que me escuches, despuИs me marchare.

Regresaron juntos a la sala, uno en cada extremo del sillСn, el se levanto para pararse junto a la chimenea mientras bebМa su te, esperando alguna reacciСn de ella que se encontraba un poco negativa a hablarle e incluso a mirarla, pero de repente levanto la mirada que clavo en los ojos verdes de su acompaЯante para pedirle que hable.

-Al mirarte vienen a mi tantos recuerdos, tantas coasa que pasamos juntos, recuerdas todo lo que compartimos, todo lo que vivimos juntos, parecМa que fuimos hechos el uno para el otro pero aun asi no fui siquiera capaz de decirte nada.

Ella lo miraba seriamente como queriendo comprender de que estaba hablando, el se aclaro la garganta, ascento su taza de te en la mesita de centro y se recostС en la pared manteniendo la mirada en ella, continuo.

-Tu amor era mi motor para luchar, tu eras mi razСn para seguir, tu y todos mis amigos eran la razСn para tratar de ganar una batalla la cual no pedМ, a pesar de las perdidas que habМamos tenido y la derrotas que habМamos sufrido para mi todo bastaba porque tu amor estaba conmigo┘

-Harry si veniste a hablarme de cosas que se de memoria serА mejor...

-Por favor solo escuchame; para mi todo iba bien por eso el dia que me dijeron que debМa irme fue muy duro, fue como si me huberan congelado la piel y el corazСn las razones que que me daban despertaron en mi los recuerdos de mis padres y la confusiСn junto con el miedo de volver aperder a la persona que amo me invadiС por lo que decidi alejarme sin decirte nada para ponerte a salvo.

Ella simplemente lo escuchaba mientras trataba de calentar sus manos las cuales tenia entrelazadas entre las piernas, con la mirada fija en el mientras hablaba, pausada y calmadamente.

-A estas alturas debes saber la razСn de mi partida, se suponМa que debМa regresar despuИs pero las cosas no son tan fАcil, para empezar yo ni querМa irme pero me convenci de que era lo mejor para ti y para todos; cuando acabe con el, sus seguidores querМan venganza por lo que no podМa regresar a arriesgarte, y decidi que lo mejor era encontrarlos y acabarlos antes de que lo hicieran conmigo┘ o con alguien a quien yo amara.

Se hacerco a ella hasta incarse a sus pies mientras sostenМa sus manos entre las suyas, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que luchaban por no vertirse en sus mejillas, ella simplemente lo miraba llena de dolor tratando de no sentir a su corazСn que le pedia a gritos que lo abrazara.

-Pasaro el tiempo y los dМas se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en menses, y los meses en aЯos, me dolia no poder comunicarme pero temia que me hubicaran si lo hacia, me sentМa cobarde escondiИndome de mis propios amigos, quise darles un lugar mejor y estuve apunto de olvidarlos de no ser porque el destino me regreso aquМ┘.

-Harry, yo┘

-No por favor dejame terminar; no se porque lo hice al tratar de protejerlos solo los aleje, te aleje demi, se que todo es mi culpa, nada de lo que paso, de lo que nos paso hubira sucedido si yo tan solo hubiera regresado despuИs ni tu ni yo hubiИramos sufrido tanto.  
El se levanto lentamente con todavМa tomando sus manos de ella entre las suyas mientras las lagrimas caian de los ojos castaЯos de ella, a pesar de tener la mejillas empapadas el rostro de el era igual de serio que cuando entro, lo Зnico expresivo en el eran sus ojos que decМan cuanto le dolia haberla lastimado.

-El hubiera no existe Harry, solo lo hecho y las desciciones tomadas, tu decidiste por mi y eso es un hecho que no se puede cambiar al igual que todo por lo que hemos pasado tu y yo.

-Se que no meresco tu perdСn, pero creo que era justo que supieras lo sucedido por mi propia boca.

-Tienes razСn, eramos el uno para el otro pero aun asi eso no basto para ti, al final no confiaste lo sufieciente en mi.

-Yo solo querМa protegerte, tenia miedo de perderte.

-Tu propio miedo de perderme fue el que hizo que te confundiС, yo hubiera podido defenderme, me defendi yo sola y a pesar de todo desidiste no volver por seguir protegiИndonos, que acaso crees que no sabemos pelear, para tu informaciСn aquМ las cosas no fueron color de rosa mientrs tu sufrМas.

-Lo se pero trata de entenderme.

-Te entiendo, siempre lo he hecho pero no comprendo tu comportamiento.

El se acerco a brazarla, un abrazo que ella no rechazo al contrario le devolviС, trataban de decirse tanto, ella lo tomo de las mejМas para separarlo un poco y besarlo en la mejia para despuИs unir su frente a la de el.

-Entiendo que querМas protegernos, que querМas lo mejor para todos a los que amas pero comprendo como pudiste creer que yo lo aceptatia, he estado contigo todo el tiempo, en las buenas y en las malas y aun asi al final no confiaste en mi y eso me duele, en lo mas profundi de mi corazСn.

-Hermione.

-Por querer lo mejor para nosotros, para mi te olvidaste de lo que Erasmo juntos, de lo que nuestro amor significaba y eso no lo puedo olvidar.

Ella lo solto para alejarse de el pero el la tomo de la mano para volver a abrazarla.

-Se que todo es mi culpa, pero por favor perdСname, se que no es fАcil pero por favor intenta hacerlo no puedo irme asi.

Ella sentМa que el aire se volvia cada vez mas espeso, lo sentМa fragilente como si fuera de cristal y en cualquier momento fuera a estallar, a pesar de todo el querМa volver a irse, el no habМa regresado para quedarse, solo habМa regresao para mantener su conciencia limpia, se solto nuevamente de el.

-Si solo regresaste para tener la conciencia limpia ya puedes irte nuevamente, te perdono, no tienes idea de cuantas noches soЯИ con tu regreso y ahora que estas aquМ solo esperas el momento de volverte a ir, pues hazlo, que esperas.

Ya no habМan lagrimas en sus ojos, solo rabia y dolor en su voz.

-Hermione┘

-Sabes Harry yo estaba dispuesta a morirme contigo si te matabas porque asi es el amor, cuando no muere mata y eso es presicamente lo que estas haciendo conmigo matАndome.

-Hermione no te pongas asi, no me gusta que te pongas asi.

-PerdСn no querМa agobiarte con mis sentimientos y mi forma de sentir, asi que porque mejor no te vuelves a ir.

-No querМa que las cosas terminaran asi entre nosotros.

El tenia toda la intenciСn de salir para dejarla atrАs una vez mas, solo que esta vez estaba menos seguro que esa fuera la mejor decisiСn de su vida, ya habМa cometido demasiados errores en el pasado que no tenМan arreglo pero por lo menos tenia el presente que estaba en sus mano┘

-Porque no te quedas.

Ella se interpuso entre la puerta y el con una mirada clavada en la de el llena de duda y temor, mientras retorcМa las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su swertter.

-Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

-Entiendo tus razones y por ello te perdono, pero no se si algЗn dia olvidare lo que paso.

El se acerco y la abrazo, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su sobre su corazСn, mientras besaca sus cabellos y la mantenМa lo mas cerca de el.

-Te prometo que lo olvodaras yo te ayudare a olvidar lo que paso, y el cobarde que fui.

Ella enterro si cabeza en su pecho escuchando los latidos desbocados de su corazСn que parecМan ir al ritmo de los de ella mientras se aferraba a su espalda.

-No me vulevas a dejar Harry, no lo vuelvas hacer.

Lagrimas salian por los ojos castaЯos que ya otras veces habМan salido por su ausencia ahora salian de alegrМa porque el al fin habМa regresado al lugar al que siempre habМa pertenecido que era a su lado.

-Jamas lo hare, no ahora que estoy en mi hogar.

El la abrazaba con la firme intenciСn de no dejarla ir otra vez, ya no era el jovencito asustato que se fue, ahora era un hombre que no le temia a nada y que harМa hasta lo que fuera con tal de tratar de borrar todo el dolor que habМa provocado.

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse despuИs de la larga ausencia de anhelarse mutuamente , al fin se reencontraban de la manera mas tierna y tranquila que jamАs habМan conocido, que el amor les indicaba.

-Te amo hermione, jamАs deje de hacerlo.

-Yo tambiИn te amo y Por Eso jamАs deje de esperarte.

* * *

**PODRIA SER UN FINAL, PODRIA, ABRIA, SERIA QUE OPINAN, SE QUE NO HAY MUCHOS SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA PERO SI ME ENCANTARIA QUE LOS QUE LA LEEN O HAN LEIDO ME DIERAN SU OPINION, SE PUEDE QUEDAR AQUм O LE PODEMOS PONER UN POCO MAS ⌠ALGO■ QUE DICEN? BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE HACE UN AяO SEMI AANDONE LA HISTORIA PERO REALMENTE ME ERA MUY DIFICIL DEDICARME A ESCRIBIR ES PERO LO COMPRENDAN , ES PERO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE NO CUESTA NADA.  
NOS ESTAMOS VIENDO, YA TENGO EN MENTE UN NUEVO PROYECTO QUE ESPERO SE CONCRETE.  
SALUDOS Y MIL GRACIAS A QUIENES LEYERON..**

**HERMSPOTTER**


	6. Pegadito A Ti

**HOLA, HOLA HEME AQUм DE REGRESO PARA PONER UN PEQUEяO EPILOGO DE LA HISTORIA, NO ES LO QUE PASO 10 NI MUCHO MENOS 20 AяOS DESPUES, ES MAS BIEN LO COMO HAN SOBRELLEVADO LAS COSAS AHORA QUE HARRY HA REGRESADO Y HERMIONE LO HA PERDONADO, ESPERO LES AGRADE Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME SE AGRADECE, LOS QUIERO MUCHO ;  
ESTE EPILOGO ES UNA MEZCLA DE PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS PERSONAJES JUNTO CON LA NARRACION**

* * *

**lectora.adicta: Pues habia dejado hasta ahi la historia pues como giraba al 100 alrededor de HHr no consideraba prudente ralatar o especificar mas acerca de los demas personajes que se mencionan y por eso al reconciliarse ellos pues se daba por terminado el asunto, aun asi crei conveniente explicar un poquito mas com sigui de ahi su relacion o mas bien como le trataron de dar sentido despues de todo. Muchas gracias por leer siempre trato de hacer que mis fics lleguen al corazon porque no lo se tal vez porque asi soy yo pero tambien se que no es el estilo predilecto de los lectores pero en fin aqui puedes encontrar los fics que he escrito http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / u / 595861 / HermsPotter la mayoria son del mismo corte, mis favoritos son la carta, promesa, lonley no more, sentir... creo que todos son mis favoritos en fin mil gracias por leer. (tambien puedes accdeder a ellos dandole click a mi nombre)  
**

**AtRaM Potter: Muchas gracias por leerme pero sabes, a mi me encanta mas que te encante la historia y como comente este es un poco mas de que paso los dias siguientes, espero te siga gustando, un beso.**

**H-Hr (): Pues en efecto este epilogo es un poco de como les va a harry y herms ahora que estan reconciliados y juntitos,no es muy largo pero espero que te agrade, mil gracias por leer.**

* * *

**Ya saben que ninguno de los personajes es mio Bla, Bla, Bla son de J.K Rowling pero en fin Pasemos a lo que nos cruje.**

* * *

**EPILOGO**

**Pegadito A Mi**

Un harry serio se encontraba parado en medio de la sala de la casa esperando a que hermione bajara, mientras miraba las fotografias que se encontraban sobre la chimenea y su mente divagaba.

Habia pasado un mes, 4 duras semanas desde que regrese a ver como estaban las cosas, desque que sin pensarlo decidi regresar para quedarme, las cosas no han sido facil, pero tampoco es como si hubiera vuelto a enfrentar a voldemort simplemente las cosas han sido, esa misma noche que regrese me instale en una de las habitaciones de hermione, no era conveniente forzar las cosas despues de todo lo que habia pasado, si yo no debia forzar nada, simplemente deje que las cosas fueran a su propio ritmo.

**_FLASH BACK_**

-Te amo hermione, jamАs deje de hacerlo.

-Yo tambiИn te amo y Por Eso jamАs deje de esperarte.

Le enmarcС la cara entre las manos y, cuando volviС a acercar la boca a sus labios, le dio un vuelco el corazСn. Fue un beso delicado y tentador. Harry le acariciС la cara con las yemas de los dedos y ella suspirС. Se zambullС en sus labios entreabiertos para provocarla con la lengua.

-Harry apesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo te sigo amando pero creo que vamos demasiado rapido

-Si perdon, creo que tienes razon. Dijo el jovenmienstras se alejaba.

-No me malinterpretes... yo quiero pero creo que no debemos precipitarnos.

-No te preocupes entiendo y tienes toda la razon, lo mejor sera que me valla a buscar algun lugar donde quedarme, han sido demasiadas emociones en esta noche.

El se disponia a marcharse cuando una mano lo detuvo...

-si no tienes donde quedarte puedes hacerlo aquМ, digo por mi no hay problema┘

-pero pensИ que no querМas precipitar las cosas

-si bueno yo decМa que puedes ocupar la habitaciСn de huИspedes, siempre esta lista por si mis padres vienen a visitarme de solpresa.

Harry se sonrojo por haber mal interpretado las intenciones de la castaЯa, se giro para mirarla y aceptar su ofrecimiento al fin y al cabo no tenia donde quedarse y tal vez estar cerca de ella sea bueno para los dos.

-Entonces sere como un invitado en tu casa?

-Mas bien seras como mi ex-novio que esta de invitado en mi casa.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Las cosas habМan estado bien desde entonces, habМan pasado tiempo juntos, le habМa platicado todo lo que habМa hecho en el tiempo que estuvo lejos, le conto las odiseas de perseguir mortifagos, el hambre, el frio al que se enfrento en su obsesivo deseo de capturar a todos los seguidores de voldemort mientras hermione lo escuchava sin interrumpirlo ni custionarlo, a veces le parecМa que ella simplemente no le escuchaba.  
Veian pelМculas juntos mientras compartМan la frasada y el cuenco de palomitas, salian a pasear, el trataba de ayudarla en sus investigaciones, ella trataba de ponerlo al dia con respecto al ministerio, se rozaban y acariciaban sin darse cuenta, se besaban al encontrarse para desayunar y antes de dormir, a veces unos besos eran mas candentes que otros pero si para a mas, eran prАcticamente una pareja nuevamente solo que sin titulo oficial

Hermione bajo y lo encontrС pensativo en la sala, definitivamente a pesar del tiempo el no habМa cambiado mucho, cada vez que el se encontraba callado con la mirada perdida el se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos justo como cuando eran unos adolecentes.

El tiempo que habМan pasado juntos le habМa servido para darse cuenta que seguМa siendo en el fondo el mismo Harry del que se habМa enamorado hace mucho tiempo y que a pesar de que tanto Ron como los demАs que lo conocМan pensaban que era mas callo y serio, ella sabia que eso no era verdad pues a su punto de vista habМa madurado pero en el fondo deguia siendo el mismo, seguМa igual de loco con sus ideas y ocurrencias haciendo que ella se volviera mas loca a su lado, regresАndole la alegrМa que creМa a ver olvidado, pues habМa a prendido a sonreir pero con la partida de el se fue su risa y cada vez que estaban juntos es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Muy pocas personas perceptivas se habМan dado cuenta que cuando ella y Harry estaban juntos eran los mismo que se conocieron en Howgrats, habМa mas que amistas y confianza en ellos habМa algo mАgico que los rodeaba, una especie de aura que envolvМa el ambiente donde ellos iba o por lo menos eso era lo que su amiga luna le habМa comentando cuando llevo a Harry de regreso a la madriguera para saludar a todos.

Harry volteo al sentir la presencia de hermione y en efecto ella se encontraba tras el, mirАndolo como algunas veces mas antes la habМa solprendido de la misma manera a veces creМa que ella no terminaba de creerse que el habМa regresado de verdad pues el cambio que habМa dado el animo de ella desde que el estaba con ella era de casi 380╟ o por lo menos por los comentarios de ron eso era lo que todo mundo notaba en ella.

Se hacerco a ella y la abrazo, abrazo que ella recibiС con gran guanto, deporito su cabeza en el pecho de el mientras el la mecia en sus brazos y le decМa.

-Me encantarМa tenerte entre mis brazos toda la vida.

-A mi igual me encanta tenerte a mi lado.

-Sabes que estoy locamente enamorado de ti, mas que ayer y menos que maЯana?

-Si creo que algo habМas comentado antes┘

-Y no me diras que tu estas igual o pero que yo?

Ella se inclino para darle un leve beso en los labios para despuИs abrazarlo por la cintura y caminar fuera de la casa juntos, se dirigМan al parque como cada tarde desde su regreso, paseaban hasta ver las primeras estrellas asomarse en el cielo para despuИs regresar y cenr juntos en la sala frente a la chimenea como la pequeЯa familia que eran ahora.

La tarde era tranquila y fresca como digna tarde de otoЯo que era, esos momentos les servМan para platicar, el estaba intentando entrar a ministerio a trabajar claro con ayuda de ella, por lo general uno hablaba y el otro escuchaba cuando tocaban el pasado pues hermione pensaba que el pasado estaba atrАs y ahМ es donde habМa que dejarlo por eso preferМa solo escuchar sin decir una sola palabra a los relatos de su novio, si novio, esa era la relaciСn que tenМan ahora, estaban en un proceso de reconocimiento pero no lo parecМa pues a pesar que su relaciСn se quedo a medias no lo parecМa.

Caminaban de la mano, siempre era lo mismo, se lamentaban cada uno en su interior el tiempo que hicieron separados, pero aun asi ellos mismos se reprendМan por semejantes pensamientos que no venМan al caso porque ahora estaban juntos y eso era lo importante, el presente y debМan dejar de vivir en el pasado.

-Sabes Harry creo que ya es tiempo que dejemos atrАs lo que paso.

-Como dices?

Hermione se detuvo en seco para mirarlo a los ojos┘ -Si que ya pasamos mucho tiempo pensando en lo que paso, cada un por su cuenta y creo que es tiempo que lo dejemos.

-Pero hermione no podemos olvidarlo son aЯos vacios entre nosotros.

-No no son aЯos vacios por que en ese tiempo nunca deje de amarte ni de pensar en ti, que hacias, como estabas, pero ahora estamos juntos y no tiene caso seguir con lo mismo no crees?

Hermione lo habМa tomado de las manos mientas le sonreМa

-creo que como siempre tienes razСn, pero estas segura?

-Si completamente segura, el pasado esta en el pasado y no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo pero sabes a pesar de todo yo he seguido amАndote con la misma intensidad que antes y creo que es una perdida de tiempo prestar atenciСn a lo que no podemos cambiar.

-Me parece exelente que pienses de esa manera, sabes me preocupaba un poco que en el fondo no pudieras perdonarme del todo.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte hiciste lo que creiste correcto independientemente de si era correcta tu elecciСn.

-Eso quiere decir que lo olvidaremos?

-No Harry, jamАs olvidare el tiempo que estuvimos separados┘..

El joven la interrumpiС un poco preocupado mientras la animaba a seguir caminando todavМa sujetos de la mano.

√Entonces no te entiendo

-Pues que forma parte de nosotros y de una u otra manera a contribuido a ser las personas que somos hoy por eso no lo quiero olvidar, pero eso no quere decir que te guarde rencor.

-Te he dicho que te amo con locura.

-Creeme tu andas locamente enamorado como yo de ti.

El la aferrС por la parte frontal de la chaqueta y la pegС a Иl para darle un beso.

-Que te parece si regresamos a casa?

-Creo que su mente empieza a volar a otros puntos seЯor Potter.

-Tiene algo de malo eso?

-Digamos que, estoy cansada y queiro volver a casa.

Se volviero a abrazar y siguieron su camino para regresar a casa

Si tal vez las cosas entre ellos no eran perfectas, tal vez aun habМan heridas por currar y otras que nunca cerrarМan pero por lo menos estaban juntos, seguМan juntos a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, su amor era grande y fuerte que superada todo obstАculo tal vez el solo el tiempo le darМa la razСn a su amor.

* * *

**SI BUENO ESTE ES EL FINAL ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, REALMENTE SE QUE DEMORO MUCHO HACERLO PERO POR LO MENOS LO HE HECHO, TAL VEZ YO NO SEA LA GRAN ESCRITORA QUE MUCHOS SON POR ACA PERO ME GUSTA EXPRESARME DE ESTA MANERA YA QUE LA MAYORIA DE LO QUE ESCRIBO LO BASO EN COSAS PERSONALES Y EN LAS CANCIONES CORTAVENAS QUE ESCUCHO PERO EN FIN.**

**NO OLVIDEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE NADA LES CUESTA, ADEMAS RECUERDEN QUE UN REVIEW HACE A UN AUTOR FELIZ...**


End file.
